


Earned It

by Firebird_18



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, The rest of the Bella's, Too many to keep track of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Big Bella Blow out (yes Beca was forced to watch Frozen) sends Beca looking for a quiter place to work on her set and she stumbles across Chloe studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> First Pitch Perfect fic but these two are adorable

Beca turned the volume of her laptop to the max yet she could still hear the Bella’s downstairs. And no she was not bitter about having to work on the World’s mix and miss the party. And no she definitely wasn’t pissed on having to work on it by herself without a certain redhead. Beca put her head in her hands and made a split second decision to work on the mix elsewhere, hopefully somewhere without six drunk acapella nerds to interrupt her. She scooped up her laptop and headphones and rushed downstairs. She was so close to the front door before Fat Amy skidded to a stop in front of her, like inches in front of her,  
“Oi shawshank, where you goin’?” She swayed on the spot, almost headbutting Beca,  
“To skydive.” Beca rolled her eyes and gestured to the laptop, “Work on the set.”  
“Mmmmkay.” Amy staggered off to the living room again and Beca could hear her talking, “Cap’s off out to find other Cap.” There was a brief silence before all the girls were squashed into the doorway, watching Beca who had frozen,  
“You off to find Chloe?” Stacie asked with a smirk, suddenly seeming less wasted then she had a few minutes ago,  
“What? No. I’m working on the Worlds set.” Beca replied with a frown,  
“Aww she’s just grumpy that red ain’t here to heeelllppp.” Amy added with a grin before she fell backwards, snoring loudly,  
“You guys are ridiculous.” Beca said with a roll of her eyes and slammed the door behind her. Stepping into the cool air made her realise that she had no idea where she was heading. Beca just started walking automatically, her head still spinning from the heat of the Bella’s house. Soon enough Beca stopped outside their rehearsal hall and walked through the door still on automatic. The silence of the room was refreshing after what she has dubbed the ‘Big Bella Blow out’ (yes Beca was forced to watch Frozen by Chloe) aka the day in the week when they all get wasted and party all night. Beca let out a sigh and put her laptop on the piano and closed her eyes,  
“Hi.” Beca almost, almost being the key word, let out a very high pitched scream at the sudden voice in her ear but instead kept it in and lept a mile in the air. She’s actually sure she cleared the height of the piano. As she tried to catch her breath, Beca became aware of the laughing form of Chloe in front of her,  
“So not cool Chlo.” Beca said with a scowl,  
“OH my God Beca!” Chloe wheezed, “The look on your face was priceless.”  
“Still not cool Beale.” Beca muttered as she sat down at the piano. It took a few minutes but Chloe calmed down enough to sit on the edge of the piano,  
“No but seriously what you doing here, it’s like half 12.” Chloe asked,  
“I could ask you the same Beale.” Beca replied instantly,  
“I asked first.” Chloe argued with a smirk, Beca rolled her eyes but answered,  
“CR decided tonight was the night for partying.” She shrugged before reaching for her laptop but Chloe smacked her hand away,  
“Well since you asked I was here to study my Russian Lit but now you're here.” Chloe interrupted with a beaming smile and sparkling blue eyes,  
“So?” Beca said cautiously,  
“Means I have a distraction.” Chloe replied, not losing her blinding smile and soon Beca was smiling just because Chloe was,  
“Alright then, what do you want to do?” Beca asked not breaking eye contact. She could see exactly when the playful twinkle in her eye turned mischievous. Chloe slid off the piano and sat down almost on top of Beca’s lap,  
“Depends.” She said quietly. By this point Beca had stopped breathing and was hyper aware of Chloe right next to her. She opened her mouth but nothing seemed to come out. She shook her head slightly and breathed,  
“On what?” Beca asked, a bit more breathless than she would ever admit,  
“What song you want to sing.” Chloe grinned and flipped open the piano, Beca was still reeling so had no reply, “Fine I’ll choose.” She paused before smirking and started to play. Beca almost died right then and there when she recognised the song, there was no way in hell was she singing that with Chloe, of all people it had to be Chloe; her best friend… Who she had a ‘toner’ for according to Stacie and Emily. So yeah Beca was freaking out but Chloe was absorbed in playing,

-You make it look like it’s magic  
-Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you ,you  
-I’m never confused,  
-Hey, hey

Beca saw Chloe glare at her so closed her eyes and started singing too,

-I’m so used to being used  
-So I love when you call unexpected  
-Cause I hate when the moment’s expected  
-So I'ma care for you, you, you  
-I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah  
-Cause girl you’re perfect  
-You’re always worth it  
-And you deserve it  
-The way you work it  
-Cause girl you earned it   
-Girl you earned it

Chloe actually stopped singing and just kept playing the piano on instinct so she could watch Beca sing,

-You know our love would be tragic  
-So you don’t pay it, don’t pay it no mind  
-We live with no lives  
-Hey, hey  
-You’re my favourite kind of night

Beca cracked open one eye to look over at Chloe and stuttered slightly when she saw the adoring look in the redhead's eyes. This made Chloe start singing again but this time with a smirk on her face as Beca swallowed and kept her gaze on Chloe,

-So I love when you call unexpected  
-Cause I hate when the moment’s expected  
-So I'ma care for you, you, you  
-I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah  
-Cause girl you’re perfect  
-You’re always worth it  
-And you deserve it  
-The way you work it  
-Cause girl you earned it   
-Girl you earned it

Suddenly Beca seemed to shake off her awkwardness and Chloe soon found she was the one that was stumbling over lyrics and shifting in her seat as Beca grinned at her,

-On that lonely night  
-You said it wouldn’t be love  
-But we felt the rush  
-It made us believe there was only us  
-Convinced we were broken inside, inside

Chloe was now thoroughly regretting choosing this song as Beca was staring very intently into her eyes and Chloe could see every fleck of blue in her eyes and was definitely not imagining things when Beca’s stare flicked from her eyes to her mouth,

-So I love when you call unexpected  
-Cause I hate when the moment’s expected  
-So I'ma care for you, you, you  
-I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah  
-Cause girl you’re perfect  
-You’re always worth it  
-And you deserve it  
-The way you work it  
-Cause girl you earned it   
-Girl you earned it

Honest to God Chloe had stopped breathing and was almost certainly paralysed under the DJ’s stare,  
“So was that a good enough distraction?” Beca whispered, careful not to break the tension in the room. Chloe took a deep breath and nodded,  
“Definitely.”  
“That’s what I was going for.” Beca smirked before leaning forward and placing a lingering kiss on Chloe’s cheek. Beca got up and grabbed her laptop before walking out the rehearsal hall. Chloe on the other hand was frozen in her spot And felt a tingling on her cheek. She came to her senses just as she heard the door click shut,  
“BECA EFFIN MITCHELL!” Chloe yelled and she swears she could hear a chuckle outside. Beca had almost made it back to the Bella’s house when she heard a car door slam shut. Beca had just put her hand on the door handle when she heard Chloe’s stomping up the stairs behind her,  
“Beca Mitchell.” Chloe said slowly, Beca spun around to face her with a smile on her face,  
“Yes, Chloe Beale.” Beca replied sweetly, Chloe just took a couple steps forward, enough that Beca was backed up against the door,  
“You are an absolute ass.” Chloe smiled mischievously,  
“Who me?” Beca replied with a similar smile,  
“You better finish what you started Mitchell.” Chloe whispered as she leaned forward,  
“I kind of planned to Beale.” Beca said quickly before closing the gap and pressing her lips to Chloe’s. Her laptop bag slipped off her shoulder and Beca brought her hands up to lock around Chloe’s back. Chloe buried her hands in Beca’s hair and pressed her into the door as she deepened the kiss. Beca felt like she was melting through the door until she literally felt nothing behind her back and fell backwards with a thud, Chloe yelped as Beca brought her down with her,  
“Well, well, well.” Stacie began with folded arms and a smirk, “What do we have here?” All the Bella’s were standing around the door which had been yanked open by Amy and was staring at the pile of limbs that was Chloe and Beca. Chloe stood up and pulled Beca with her, they both stood there for a few seconds before smirking at each other and looking at the rest of them,  
“Dunno what they’re all looking at.” Beca said innocently,  
“Yeah I mean it’s like they’ve never seen us before.” Chloe added with a grin,  
“It’s just ridiculous.” Beca rolled her eyes at the dumbfounded expressions on the Bella’s faces,  
“Don’t you have a set to work on Becs?” Chloe said,  
“Oh yeah, it completely slipped my mind.” Beca grabbed her laptop bag and walked past the gaping girls,  
“Need any help?” Chloe called after her,  
“Sure.” Beca threw over her shoulder and Chloe practically sprinted after her,  
“Well, that was odd.” Emily broke the silence,  
“Could’ve sworn Bhloe finally got together.” Amy mused,  
“We are so not calling them that.” Cynthia Ros butted in. Then the argument over their captains names broke out and the house filled with noise again. The girls seemed to forget what had started it before long and went back to their laziness, all the while completely oblivious to Chloe and Beca making out on Beca’s desk only one floor up. I mean what they don’t know can’t hurt them, thought Beca as Chloe moved closer to her and skated her fingers over her back. Maybe this would be the best party night yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Song: Earned It by The Weeknd
> 
> Comments appreciated :) also I'm happy to take prompts :)


End file.
